Becareful what you wish for
by deadly creator
Summary: Tenten has everything... Everything she ever wanted but she only thing she doesn't have is someone that was really close to her... someone who could understand her someone..like a twin.. when her twin comes into town..Tenten wished she never came...
1. Chapter 1 The birthday

**Be careful what you wish for:**

_**Note:**_

**This is my first story…comments are welcome and many thanks to****hilaryxkai1234****for helping me… ^ ^**

Introduction:

Tenten had everything… she had the perfect loving family, had a crazy 7 year old brother called Hidan, who loved doing rituals and used red paint for blood , she had many friends to keep her company and lastly she had a future boyfriend , Neji. As you can see (read) Tenten had everything but little did the 15 year old know it was about to change….

Chapter 1- The Birthday

Tenten woke up with a big smile on her face, today was the day of her younger brother's birthday and he was turning 8. She crept down to her brother's bedroom to give him his birthday present. Which was a box full of different shades of red paints, she knew he would love it because Hidan would always do some weird "ritual". To her it was some weird dance he would do, first he would draw a big star then he would draw a circle around the star and you guessed it both star and circle were drawn in "blood" (red paint).After it was dry he would step into the circle and onto the star and start dancing and chanting some weird words holding a plastic sheaf that he got from Halloween. (The weapon that the grim reaper holds, I think.) Tenten put the present on his bed and left, she walked to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast and dashed out of the house. She had an important mission to escort some people from the village of the hidden mist and take them to the leaf village to meet the hokage.

Tenten stood outside the Hyuuga mansion and knocked, it was Hinata.

"h-hi Te-Tenten" she stuttered

"Hey Hinata, um is Neji home?"

"U-um y-you just m-missed h-him, he ju-just le-left a second a-ago."

"Damn, oh well cya Hinata!"

"B-bye!"

She silently walks to lee's house and hopefully she'll find him there and she was right he was there. He was on his front lawn doing pushups.

Tenten walked up to him and said,

"Hey lee C'mon we have to go now"

"Yes, my young friend, we have to go to the hokage's office and claim our mission."

"Um... yea let's go or we'll be late!!"

"Yes, my youthful friend we shall go now…"

"Race ya to the office!!"

"My young friend I accept you challenge because I am full of youth and handsomeness *Pose*. You'll be amazed in how much youth I have in me…

Prepare to be scared!! Tenten? Tenten? "

Tenten had long gone before she could even hear his long and very pointless speech. Lee sweat dropped and ran after her.

**End of Chap1**


	2. Chapter 2 The weird behavior

**Chapter 2- The weird behavior**

**Recap chap 1**

_Tenten put the present on his bed and left, she walked to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast and dashed out of the house. She had an important mission to escort some people from the village of the hidden mist and take them to the leaf village to meet the hokage._

_Tenten stood outside the Hyuuga mansion and knocked, it was Hinata._

_"h-hi Te-Tenten" she stuttered_

_"Hey Hinata, um is Neji home?"_

_"U-um y-you just m-missed h-him, he ju-just le-left a second a-ago."_

_"Damn, oh well cya Hinata!"_

_"B-bye!"_

_She silently walks to lee's house and hopefully she'll find him there and she was right he was there. He was on his front lawn doing pushups._

_Tenten walked up to him and said,_

_"Hey lee C'mon we have to go now"_

_"Yes, my young friend, we have to go to the hokage's office and claim our mission."_

_"Um... yea let's go or we'll be late!"_

_"Yes, my youthful friend we shall go now…"_

_"Race ya to the office!"_

_"My young friend I accept you challenge because I am full of youth and handsomeness *Pose*. You'll be amazed in how much youth I have in me…_

_Prepare to be scared! Tenten? Tenten? "_

_Tenten had long gone before she could even hear his long and very pointless speech. Lee sighed and ran after her._

_End recap_

**A few minutes later in the hokage's office…**

Tenten found out that she was the only one there… except for lady Tsunade. Then lee came bursting through the door with guy sensei behind him. Lee was upset because Tenten beat him to the hokage's office, With that he fell to the ground and started to do pushups, it was his way of punishing himself for losing the bet (race).

After lee did his 20 pushups Neji then came into the room. He looked terrible…. There was dirt on his face and his hair was a mess, the hokage stood up and asked if Neji was ok. Neji said he was fine and that he was helping his younger cousin, Hanabi, to train. Tenten didn't think that was all, he was hiding something but she didn't dare to ask now. He didn't even look at her, he spoke after a long silence.

"May I, for today, be dismissed from this mission?"

"Um... Sure Neji, I know it can be tiring to help a cousin train. I know, I always would help my cousins to train. So yes you may have this day off." She said sweetly.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade"

He bowed and walked off. He didn't even smile at Tenten and he always did whenever he saw her.

**Lee's Pov:**

Man, what is up with Neji?

He always is the first to be here, in the office.

He was fidgeting when he was telling the hokage the training story.

Since when did Neji start to help his younger cousin?

He always said that she was annoying. He is obviously hiding something, but what?

And he always greets Tenten, now he made her upset; I will not forgive him for making my beautiful flower upset!

(Yes, in this story lee likes Tenten :))

**Normal Pov:**

So, the two students and teacher set off to complete their mission. All three of them had the same question in their heads. "What's wrong with Neji?"

**Neji's Pov:**

Uh. I hated lying, but today I had to. I couldn't get distracted again by Tenten's wonderful smile. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? I can't fall in love now! I have to earn up to my name as a Hyuuga and prove to everyone in my clan that I can do it and I'm not the boy I was once before…. But I can't help it. I can't help in liking the way she laughs or smiles. THERE I GO AGAIN! AHHH! I just can't get her out of my head….


	3. Chapter 3 The wish

_**Recap from Chapter 2:**_

_**Neji's Pov:**_

_Uh. I hated lying, but today I had to. I couldn't get distracted again by Tenten's wonderful smile. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? I can't fall in love now! I I have to earn up to my name as a Hyuuga and prove to everyone in my clan that I can do it and I'm not the boy I was once before…. But I can't help it, I can't help in liking the way she laughs or smiles. THERE I GO AGAIN! AHHH! I just can't get her out of my head…._

_end recap_

_**Normal POV:**_

When Tenten came back she was so tired she could hardly walk. She dragged her sore feet up the stairs and into her bathroom, where she examined her face. She saw a big cut on her cheek. "Great" she thought "That's going to leave a mark. Oh well I guess I could ask Ino or Sakura to help after all, they were the best in healing these kind of things, with their healing jutsu." She took a shower and put her pajamas on. She walked to her balcony and looked outside. It was so quiet and peaceful the moon was shining beautifully it was a full moon too. She looked at the sky; the stars looked as if they were embroidered in it.

She then remembered a tale her father used to tell her when she was little .He said if there was anything she wanted or if anything bothered her, she could talk to the stars. But first she had to say a couple of verses it was something like this:

You're the first star I see tonight,

I wish I could and I just might.

Could you grant me a wish tonight?

She stared at the star that she was talking to and she couldn't believe what she saw. The star was getting brighter and brighter and somehow it suddenly loses its light and went dull. She quickly remembered when what her father said about this, he said that you had to start talking quick or else the star would disappear and you would lose your chance and that's what Tenten did, she started to speak.

"Oh, shining star. Help me please; I don't understand why Neji didn't come to this mission. I know he was lying about the training but why? Is it because he doesn't like me and that he can't stand my clumsiness or am I too ugly? I thought we had so much in common and I thought he liked me too"

She took a deep breath…

"Oh, shining star please grant me a twin sister of some sort. Someone close, so I can ask questions and won't be laughed at if it was a silly one. Not like my friends they laugh at everything wrong I do. Someone cool, pretty and is always right and can give me advice. Someone fun, so I hang out with. Someone brave so I can look up to as an idol."

"Thank you" she whispered and with that she closed the door of the balcony and walked to bed silently. She laid on her bed and watched the moon from the window. She closed her eyes and drifted off to the wondrous land of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4 The twin

**Chapter 4**

**_Recap from chap 3_**

_"Thank you" she whispered and with that she closed the door of the balcony and walked to bed silently. She laid on her bed and watched the moon from the window. She closed her eyes and drifted off to the wondrous land of dreams._

_end recap_

Tenten woke up to find someone standing at her porch looking outside. Tenten took a kunai out from her bag and walked slowly towards the stranger. She opened the door and the other girl turned around ….

Tenten couldn't believe her eyes. She even dropped her kunai it fell inches away from her foot.

"Careful! She said you shouldn't be holding a kunai, this early in the morning. Your senses haven't woken up yet."

"Um. Who are you? You look just like me!"

"Well yea. We kinda do huh? I am Kenta, your twin sister…"

"Is that even possible?" she gasped

"Well um… yes it is…well…when we were babies there was this policy called the one child policy. It is when parents were only allowed one child because there were too many people in the village…." Kenta said slowly and softly. A look flashed in her eyes, but was gone in an instant.

"And well our mother gave birth to us at the same time so it was hard for her to choose… and she choose to keep you...- another emotion flashed in her eyes, sadness but was quickly hidden- and she sent me to the land of sand with her trusted friend."

"I have already asked the kazekage in the village of sand to let me see you for a month..."

"NO…NO! Don't leave! I've got soo much I want to ask you..." Tenten begged

"Don't worry if you don't want me to leave and to stay here with you I will need to arrange a day to speak to the hokage about it. No bigge " She waved her hand airily

"Ok … If I tell mum who you are will she recognize you?"

"Yes I think so."

"Ok let's go and meet her now..!"

"But Tenten its 8:00 in the morning!"

"Who cares my sister is back!"

**5 Minutes later….**

*Scream*

"oh my god! Kenta! Is it you? Oh my goodness! You've grown sooo much! Thank the lord you're okay! How's my good friend krunami?" Their mother beamed

"Well …um… she died last week... When she was fighting against some rouge ninjas from the hidden sound village…"Kenta said quietly

"Oh…. My goodness… Oh my…." Sumi said slowly and carefully

"How long are you here for?"Sumi continued

"Um... About a month..."

An eerie silence fell, it was uncomfortable. Her mum, Sumi, was looking at Kenta, up and down.

"Tenten" Kenta said trying to break the silence

"Why don't you show me around here?"

"Um sure..." Tenten was nervous at that idea, what would she say? That she suddenly appeared after 15 years?

"That's a great idea… ill get Hidan ready for school…"Sumi said walking towards Hidan's room…

"Wait a minute. You need to get changed" Kenta smirked "Nice PJs by the way, bunnies? Nice touch!"

"OH yea ... ha-ha –she blushed- well I didn't have time to go shopping for new ones yet."

"I'll get changed too, something suited for site seeing"

They both went into Tenten's room and got changed…

They walked out the house, arm in arm. Tenten had on a white kimono with pink flowers on the bottom right corner (knee length) and Kenta wore a mini black skirt with a red and black t- shirt, with her hair down.

"Oh my god I can't believe you made me wear this!" Tenten said angrily

"Uh… You had nothing in that wardrobe... they were all boys clothes" Kenta said disgustedly

"You need something more girly but as well as tough!" She added "We really need to get u some more clothes!" she beamed

"Kill me now…" Tenten whispered

"Hey, I heard that! When I'm here you need to wear something that looks great!" Kenta beamed

"Fine whatever you say" Tenten rolled her eyes dramatically

"Soo- Kenta changed the topic strategically- who do we meet first?"

"Um let's see who's around the corner. I bump into people I know all the time…"

Sasuke walked along the path, opposite the one Kenta and Tenten were walking on, with a bunch of dazed fan girls trailing behind.

Kenta materialized next to him "I feel sorry for you…" She gave him a dazzling smile.

"Hn. I get used to it..." Sasuke smirked

"So Sasuke, you've met my twin, Kenta." Tenten said, struggling to catch her breath, after she ran to catch up with Kenta.

"What?" He looked surprised for once. After all Sasuke was pretty emotionless all the time.

"I'll explain later." Tenten said and dragged Kenta away from Sasuke, because the fan girls were giving them evil glares, for talking to "their" Sasuke.

"See ya around Uchiha" Kenta said while walking away with Tenten

Sasuke just grunted and walked towards the Uchiha mansion. The line of fan girls had increased, all of a sudden. He did a couple of hand signs, smoke appeared and he produced a copy of himself. The real Sasuke ran home, when the fan girls were caught in the smoke. "Have fun chasing the fake one suckers" He thought.

Once he got home. He sat and thought about what had happened. "Tenten has a twin? But Kenta and Tenten are nothing alike! Kenta's different both chakra and personality wise. I mean, aren't twins supposed to look and act alike? But Tenten and Kenta act differently. Kenta seems more headstrong and independent and Kenta's chakra feels different... but somehow soo familiar... like Itachi's..."


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Sai

_**Sasuke's POV; & Recap from chap 4**_

_Once he got home. He sat and thought about what had happened. "Tenten has a twin? But Kenta and Tenten are nothing alike! Kenta's different both chakra and personality wise. I mean, aren't twins supposed to look and act alike? But Tenten and Kenta act differently. Kenta seems more headstrong and independent and Kenta's chakra feels different... but somehow soo familiar... like Itachi's..."_

_**End of recap…**_

Uhhhhhh….Itachi…. He shivered at his brother's name. He walked into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

**Normal POV**

"Kenta…"

"Yes Tenten?"

"So you still want to keep walking this way?" Tenten strained her neck to see is she could see anymore of her friends.

"Why not? I like to see this part of the town. I hear a lot of people come here for the quiet. Why?"

"Well because there's nothing much down this way and I want you to meet lots of people today…"

"Really like who? Like that guy who you like? Hmmm what is his name now...umm Neni? Umm… Nanji? Oh yea… it's Neji!" A evil smile planted on her lips

Suddenly nervous Tenten, kept her voice from wavering. "Hey how did you know that I like him?"

"Because you were saying his name out loud when you were sleeping last night…" Kenta grinned

Tenten blushed different shades of red.

"Oh so you do like him, OK! It's now time to go and see this future boyfriend of yours… Neji Hyuuga…"

"Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this…" Tenten muttered under her breath

**In the Hyuuga mansion:**

Neji was sparring with Hinata when he sneezed. When he was still recovering from the sneeze….BAM…he got punched in the face by the shyest of all the Hyuuga clan. He laid on the training ground not moving and staring in the sky, the little shy Hyuuga girl walked slowly to her cousin and knelt down…

"Neji? Are you ok?" she asked

"Yes I'm fine. You did well to find an opening. Today's training is now finished, you did well .Remember don't show any emotion to your opponents otherwise you will lose, worst case scenario, Death."

"Ok…" she sighed and walked away. She turned around and looked at him wondering why he was acting soo strange lately. Puzzled, she shook her head and walked to her room.

Neji laid there not moving just thinking what just had happened. He knew that he didn't have a cold, so he thought there was someone talking about him but whom?

He thought it was his mother talking about him to her friends, then he thought his mother wasn't outside with her friends today she was home washing the clothes. He then thought about Tenten could it be her talking about him? He shook his head, got up slowly and dusted the dirt of his clothes and walked to his room to get a shower.

Tenten and Kenta walked over a bridge a saw a little black rat. Tenten knew right away that it was Sai's ink drawing. Kenta on the other hand held the rat by the tail.

"Cool, an ink rat. Interesting, I presume that you know who drew this Tenten?" She put the rat down, and it ran away. "Okay, now we follow it!" She took off at lightning speed.

Tenten sighed huh " More running great! Well at least she forgot about seeing Neji!" She smiled and started to run.

Tenten caught up to Kenta and they decided to walk instead. They walked down a narrow path, the rat was close and the rat soon enough took them to another bridge. They soon could hear a faint sound… a sound that belonged to a flute. Beautiful music was coming out of Sai's flute and was drifting themselves towards Tenten and Kenta. Kenta walked over the bridge, ignoring the rat, and was walking towards the boy who was playing the flute.

Sai stopped suddenly and looked at Kenta. He gave her a smile; it sent shivers down Kenta's spine. She smiled back nervously.

"Tenten? What you doing here I thought you said you were gonna train with lee."

"Umm no, I'm not Tenten I'm Kenta. Tenten's twin…"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me…"

"Umm Sai, I guess you have met my sister Kenta." Tenten stood on the other side of Sai.

"Yes I did, my name is Sai. Welcome to Konohoa."

"Thanks Sai." He smiled again. This one made Kenta even more uncomfortable, it felt like he learnt that smile off a book. As if he didn't know how before… "Strange" she thought.

"Oh um here's your drawing back." Kenta placed the squeaking rat on his lap.

"Oh yes he must have ran away when I wasn't looking" He said emotionlessly

"Anyway we have to get going now Tenten wants me to meet this Neji person and she wouldn't stop talking about him last night…"

Tenten blushed a deep red Colour. She turned and covered Kenta's mouth before she could say anything more.

"Later Sai!" Kenta managed to say, in-between Tenten's fingers. They ran off before Sai could say anything.

"OK… bye..." Sai raised his flute and continued to play…


	6. Chapter 6 Naruto, Ino & Sakura

**Chapter 6**

**Recap from Chap 5**

"_Yes I did, my name is Sai. Welcome to Konohoa."_

_"Thanks Sai." He smiled again. This one made Kenta even more uncomfortable, it felt like he learnt that smile off a book. As if he didn't know how before… "Strange" she thought._

_"Oh um here's your drawing back." Kenta placed the squeaking rat on his lap._

_"Oh yes he must have ran away when I wasn't looking" He said emotionlessly_

_"Anyway we have to get going now Tenten wants me to meet this Neji person and she wouldn't stop talking about him last night…"_

_Tenten blushed a deep red Colour. She turned and covered Kenta's mouth before she could say anything more._

_"Later Sai!" Kenta managed to say, in-between Tenten's fingers. They ran off before Sai could say anything._

_"OK… bye..." Sai raised his flute and continued to play…_

_End recap_

The two girls continued to run all the way to the centre of the town. It was especially busy, since it was Sunday. They stopped by a noodle hut, and both of them panted like crazy, trying to catch their breath. Kenta leaned against the wall of the hut and Tenten crossed her arms. A angry look started to form.

"Wait, Wait, Wait! Before you can lecture me, I'm sorry okay? I thought that everyone knew already! Forgive me?" Kenta pouted the puppy dog face.

"Urgghhh FINE! You are your big mouth she is going to mess -waved her arms around for more dramatic effect, whereas Kenta just rolled her eyes- everything up for me! And no- her became a soft whisper- no one knows yet, just you. It's kinda pathetic- she rubbed her right arm- and I am scared that he might not like me back!"

"Well then, that's what I'm here for..." Kenta's voice seemed to trail onwards and she smiled "…To steal your friends and boyfriend." She thought darkly.

Naruto shivered. "What the heck was that?" he thought. "I suddenly got a feeling of pure hatred and coldness from outside…Hmmm I should check it out." Naruto paid for his 8 bowls of ramen, and walked out of the noodle hut and found Tenten, with another girl. He couldn't see her face but, he knew the thought must have come from her, because her chakra didn't seem normal or pure. It felt, somehow tainted." Before he could think about it for a second longer… a voice shouted at him.

" Naruto!" Tenten shouted and waved at him. The other girl, turned and was also smiling at him, her facial expression then changed, it looked as if she was trying to hold in laughter.

He didn't understand what was so funny. Then he realized that the other girl looked like Tenten, and he must have pulled a funny face because he was confused. He look at the girl again and she her laughing and was going into hysterics.

" Hey! Tenten!" He walked towards them. The girl had stopped laughing and was looking at him; he felt her eyes searching him. As if he was an object or a valuable item. He didn't like it one bit. Before he could speak and even before Tenten could… she introduced herself immediately.

" Ahhh- she said, in a tone that sounded like if she recognized him- You must be Naruto!" She smiled. "Well, I'm Kenta! –She paused- Nice to meet you, I finally get to meet the host of the infamous Kyuubi!" She chuckled.

Naruto was surprised. He could not understand what was going on… How did she know that he had the Kyuubi inside him?

Tenten was stunned. She smiled and said "A Kyuubi? Really Kenta, you must be joking! Naruto doesn't have a Kyuubi, aren't I right Naruto?"

Naruto knew he did tell anyone his secret. Only the Hokage and Kakashi-sensei knew about it. He regained posture. "That's crazy he said to Tenten. Of course I don't. Tenten can I talk to Kenta alone for a sec?"

"Sure. Why not" Kenta replied for Tenten Once pulled away from Tenten. She asked "So? What did you want to talk to me about?" She smiled innocently.

" But how di-" Naruto was interrupted by a small pink haired girl, who came running up to them. Another girl followed her, a blond, desperately trying to catch up.

"Naruto!" the Pink headed girl squealed

"Sakura! Ino! " Naruto shouted, and waved to them. They bent next to him, catching their breath. Tenten came to join the group once more.

" Hi. I'm Kenta, Tenten's twin." Kenta faced the pink headed girl first "If I'm not mistaken, you are Sakura. And you- she turned to the girl next to Saukra- must be Ino."

"Nice to meet you both" Kenta gave them a glorious smile

" Umm, nice to meet you." Sakura said politely "How did you know who I am? I don't believe I told our names…"

"Well, call it whatever you want, but I call it the twin bond. It's when I can get some information from my twin." Kenta smiled. "Yup." She thought "Easy for me… thanks to the twin bond I can take all the information I need." She pushed the dark thought to the back of her mind. "And being the eldest, by 1 minuet, I have this power." She continued to tell them. "Everyone thinks because we are twins, Tenten is also supposed to have this power; unfortunately, it only goes to the eldest." Kenta gave them a final smile and looked at her watch.

"Hmm… it's gotten so late already. We must go; it was nice meeting you, Naruto, Sakura and Ino." She walked off in the direction of the house. "Tenten!" She called

"Ohhh- she blushed- yea coming!" She turned and said good bye to her friends. She was about o leave when hear Ino call her name.

"Yea, Ino?"

"Don't forget the party tomorrow! Bring Kenta along too!" Ino smiled

"Yea no problem!" Tenten turned and jogged to catch up to Kenta, who was waiting by the lamp post. Kenta waved at her newly found friends and continued to walk, with Tenten who was babbling about the party that was happening the next day.


End file.
